narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokaku Yamanaka
Tokaku Yamanaka (兎角山中, Yamanaka Tokaku) is a -level hailing from 's prized , where he has been more thoroughly established as the clan's savior, under the delicacy of his grandfather. Though initially portrayed as nothing more than a common bystander foretold of possessing potential akin to that of the average student, Tokaku has since redefined his legacy to be that of some peculiar prophecy; upon his graduation from the academy, he flourished under the tutelage of his sensei in a manner of which never quite peeked the foundations of the universe at anytime in the past, earning him regard as an entity who —like the lotus of leaf village— "bloomed twice", further emphasizing his popularity in comparison to some of the world’s more promising prospects. He is now partaking in the of for an opportunity to alter his ensuing destiny. Appearance In relation to the world’s mass production of otherwise “unique" humanoid species, Tokaku is an entity who possesses an array of physical attributes necessary for the fulfillment of his existence, such as a set of legs to walk upon and a pair of hands with which he may thereafter utilize to illustrate his creativity to the utmost degree. Alongside these well nurtured festivities are two functioning eyes that allow him to more thoroughly encompass the secrets of the world; as blue as the day filled sky in terms of color, these mounds of treasure have been exposed to a vast plethora of knowledge since his early peaks of adolescence and have only worked to commemorate his existence since. Naturally, akin to the lineage with which he was branded with upon birth, he appears as a fair skinned being of benevolent facial features, which quite frequently plague the interest of those who come across him in more ways than one. With women, it is conceived as a reluctant charm that gently soothes their internal conflicts, and in regards to his fellow male population, it is the subject of scrutiny and he is envied greatly for it. Nonetheless, the aspect of his good looks is not one of interest to himself, as it came to happen through the balance of nature itself as opposed to the refined treatment that has come to exist in the modern era. Tokaku is defined by the presence of his golden hair; a trait present amongst only the finest of the Yamanaka, it has come to portray the very essence of his spirit. Naturally, it suggests the remarks of the finest and issues notice of great intellect. Amass in length, it gently caresses his backside by spilling past even his shoulders —upon electing to take a seat, one would find the necessity to readjust their position if they had a glorious mane such as he. Gracefully complimenting such an illustrious attribute is none another than a set of blue diamonds that he refers to as his compass, in the sense that it is with his eyes that he is able to more thoroughly observe the delicacies of the world and thereafter draw upon any conclusions he sees fit. For a being in the modern shinobi world, it is certainly comes across as on oddity for any being to possess the physical manifestations of the “others”; such traits often lead to misunderstandings, with Tokaku having been misinterpreted for a member of the famed Namikaze on more than one occasion. Nonetheless, it is his forgiving facial features that earn the interest of women spanning the village and it alone that concludes his existence as one that is consisted of the utmost righteousness —the term “judging a book by its cover” meets coordination in this well placed exception. Personality Abilities Sensory Perception As a sensor type, Tokaku is adept at sensing the chakra signatures encompassed by those who refer to themselves as shinobi. Even as a genin, Tokaku is able to sense the chakra of those some large distances away. Yamanaka Hiden Tokaku is also well versed in his clan's secretive techniques. His mind reading capabilities are exceptionally profound, in that Tokaku is able to collect the memories of his opponent through the subtle exchange of fists. Additionally, he can interrupt the thought process of his opponents by invading their minds; quite literally, he is able to force them to witness a dream that they would otherwise have surely not contributed towards on their own accord. Tokaku can also communicate telepathically with his allies to deliver valuable information. Kenjutsu Above all else is Tokaku's ability as a swordsman. While the Yamanaka are not particularly fond of the practice of blades, Tokaku emerged as a gifted prospect. His skills with a blade are such that even as a genin, he normally does not utilize the actual blade of his weapon until pitted into a corner. Instead, he relies on the scabbard of his katana, and that is usually enough to fend off his opponents. Trivia *Body Flicker Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Tree Climbing Practice *Water Surface Walking Practice *Rope Escape Technique *Transformation Technique References